


Prison of Hair

by MasterRay5



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterRay5/pseuds/MasterRay5
Summary: King Endymion wakes up to find himself trapped, in the most pleasant way possible.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, King Endymion/Neo-Queen Serenity
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Prison of Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just a cute little piece of fluff I couldn't help but want to share with the world. I hope everyone enjoys.

The light coming in through the window roused Chiba Mamoru or as the masses knew him Endymion, King of Crystal Tokyo from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open as he slowly acknowledged the day. Just as he was about to rise from the bed, he realized he couldn't move. He was trapped, bound in place, and his three captors were close by. To him, they were the three most beautiful jailers he could ever hope for. 

He was not surprised to see they had all surrounded him. It had stormed the previous evening after all. Despite their varying ages, all of his captors were afraid of thunder and had come to him for protection. It was a welcoming feeling. 

On his right, a woman with platinum silver hair was one he had woke up with by his side for over a millennium. Yet every time he looked at her sleeping form it always filled him with a sense of peace and contentment. To the world, she was known as Neo Queen Serenity. To her friends she was Usagi. To him, she was Usako, his wife and the mother of his children. The only woman he could ever love. 

She wore an elegant nightgown as she slept. Not designed to be sexy but any outfit his wife wore had an arousing effect on him. Over the years he had seen her wear many different outfits to bed and stripped her of nearly all as they confessed their love in a physical form. Today though she especially looked peaceful as if she didn't carry the weight of the world on her shoulders on a daily basis. 

To his left was his eldest daughter, Tsukino Chibi-Usa. Wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of boyshorts underwear, she was growing into a beautiful young lady. She began to resemble her mother in many aspects, save for her hair, but it often made Mamoru worry his little girl was growing up too fast. Of course, thanks to the effects of the dark crystal, his beloved daughter had suffered childhood for far too long. 

  
The eldest princess had already had a date with Helios, chief priest to the young couple, much to Mamoru’s chagrin. Yet here she was, having sought out refuge in her parent’s bed in the middle of the night from the thunderstorm. Part of him knew he would have to learn to let go, but another part of him still hoped he could protect her from the world. 

On his chest, a spot previously occupied by Diana the cat when she was younger (until Artemis had to explain to her it was no longer appropriate and she needed to spend more time in her human form), was his youngest daughter Tsukino Kousagi. The King and Queen’s miracle child. Pluto had insisted they were heading for a future with only Chibi-usa as the only child they would have. Instead, they were blessed with a second little girl, another perfect angel bearing a striking resemblance to his beloved wife. Except her hair was a darker pink than her sister, closer to magenta.

The child slept peacefully on her father’s chest, wearing cotton pajamas with chubby bunny faces scattered all over. In her arm was a white teddy bear which the young princess had in a firm headlock. Mamoru chuckled, silently thanking the poor creature for its service in giving the little princess comfort. 

His daughters had come into the bed in the middle of the night, just as afraid of the thunder as their mother. It was a welcoming feeling, as he knew he couldn’t protect his family all the time. Still, there were moments when he had abused his power as king and used the cyber defense division to remove all traces of a trip his family had taken to the beach, preventing photos of his wife and daughters in swimwear going viral. 

As the three ladies slept, they had let down their hair from their odango buns, to sleep. The threads of silver, pink, and magenta spread everywhere, covering the bed, and surrounding him on all sides. It was the most pleasant captivity he had ever experienced in his life. A jail of silk, peace, and love. A prison of hair. 

As much as he knew his beloved family enjoyed their sleep, he had work he needed to do. He turned his head to the left and spied the digital crystal on the nightstand. The year 3000’s equivalent of a smartphone and one of his most essential tools for keeping the kingdom running properly. He often found himself responding to emails and making appointments in bed to allow the girls the extra time they needed to sleep. 

He stretched his hand out, doing his best to ensure none of the girls were disturbed by his moment. Closer and closer, until the device was an inch away. 

Suddenly, all of the girls reacted to his movements. Usagi rolled into his side more; Chibi-Usa flipped to her side, pinning his arm to the bed, and Kousagi shifted up, practically headbutting her father in the jaw. Mamoru was now trapped even more in place, unable to reach the communication device. 

The King sighed and accepted his fate. He decided the world could wait as his family needed his attention far more. He closed his eyes and accepted being trapped in his prison of hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on getting a lot of different projects done all at once so stay tuned for more. For now, just try and stay safe in the world right now and make sure to practice some social distancing. 
> 
> Thanks to AyaFaulkner and DarkenedHrt101 for being my betas.


End file.
